Skylanders: Space Journey
Skylanders: Space Journey will be the seventh game of the Skylanders series. Story Once upon a time, when the villains' land was destroyed by the Imaginators, they conquered the land. But a few years later, the Imaginators retired, so they need new heroes to come by. But too late! Kaos and other villains took over their land back! So Blazerr, Jetwave and other Skylanders must stop Kaos, the other villains, and his minions from taking their land before it's too late! Starting from Chapter 1 to Chapter 11, the Skylanders are on earth land. But from Chapter 12 to Chapter 25, they are in space! And from Chapter 26 to Chapter 38, they are on land again! and lastly, from Chapter 39 to Chapter 52, they are in space again! So, this game will have 52 chapters. Elements Returning *Fire *Life *Tech *Water *Magic *Earth *Air *Undead *Light *Dark New *Cyber *Space New Skylanders *Fire - Flame Drone / Blazerr *Life - Growalien / Ufoleaf *Tech - Gearsty / Robo-bobo *Water - Splasher / Jetwave *Magic - Wandmaster / Potion Driller *Earth - Rock Bottom / Bombermount *Air - Sky Winder / Loudcloud *Undead - Skeletron / Scream Elf *Light - Spacelab / Kyrized *Dark - Nightmablet / Deadfitts *Cyber - Computeros / Bitsize *Space - Planet Ringer / Star Bright Returning Skylanders *(Fire - Series 3 Ignitor, Series 4 Eruptor, Series 2 Sunburn *Life - Series 4 Stealth Elf, Series 3 Camo, Series 3 Zook *Tech - Series 4 Trigger Happy, Series 3 Drill Sergeant, Series 3 Sprocket *Water - Series 5 Gill Grunt, Series 2 Wham-Shell, Series 3 Chill *Magic - Series 4 Spyro, Series 4 Pop Fizz, Series 2 Voodood *Earth - Series 3 Bash, Series 4 Prism Break, Series 2 Fist Bump *Air - Series 4 Jet-Vac, Series 4 Whirlwind, Series 2 Blades *Undead - Series 4 Chop-Chop, Series 3 Hex, Series 2 Fright Rider *Light - Series 2 Spotlight *Dark - Series 2 Blackout Returning Minis *Fire - Weeruptor *Life - Whisper Elf *Tech - Drobit *Water - Gill Runt *Magic - Spry *Earth - Bop *Air - Pet-Vac *Undead - Hijinx New Minis *Fire - Torchy - Mini version of Torch *Life - Rook - Mini version of Zook *Tech - Countbomb - Mini version of Countdown *Water - Bam Bam - Mini version of Slam Bam *Magic - Single Trouble - Mini version of Double Trouble *Earth - Mini Break - Mini version of Prism Break *Air - Pip Thorn - Mini version of Pop Thorn *Undead - Cyndi - Mini version of Cynder *Light - Sbotlight - Mini version of Spotlight *Dark - Backout - Mini version of Blackout Lightcore *Fire - Lightcore Blazerr *Life - Lightcore Zook *Tech - Lightcore Sprocket *Water - Lightcore Jetwave *Magic - Lightcore Wandmaster *Earth - Lightcore Fist Bump *Air - Lightcore Loudcloud *Undead - Lightcore Funny Bone (Not an official Skylander returning) *Light - Lightcore Spotlight *Dark - Lightcore Blackout *Cyber - Lightcore Bitsize *Space - Lightcore Star Bright Variants *Legendary Drill Sergeant *Legendary Gearsty *Legendary Zook *Legendary Gill Grunt *Legendary Sky Winder *Legendary Lightcore Blackout *Red Stealth Elf (does not show up in the game) *Blue Ignitor (does not show up in the game) *Springtime Spyro (Coming Easter 2019) *Springtime Loudcloud (Coming Easter 2019) *Eggcited Bitsize (Coming Easter 2019) *Springtime Trigger Happy (Coming Easter 2019, similar to his 2014 design, but the patterns are a bit different than the 2014 version) *Dark Blazerr *Dark Spyro *Dark Stealth Elf New Features *Multiplayer - 2-4 players *Space Games - 10 games that will be based on the Cyber and Space Elements. *Skylanders TV - A new feature that shows all of the trailers for Skylanders and you can watch episodes of Skylanders Academy. Skylanders Academy will have an all new season 3 coming out this fall 2018 on Netflix. New: Mini Planets (They are collected to capture villains like traps) Types: *Fire *Life *Tech *Water *Magic *Earth *Air *Undead *Light *Dark *Cyber *Space *Kaos Starter Pack Starter Pack includes: *XBOX One - Blazerr, Series 5 Stealth Elf, Life and Air Mini Planets *PlayStation 4 - Blazerr, Series 5 Stealth Elf, Life and Air Mini Planets *Nintendo Switch - Blazerr, Series 5 Stealth Elf, Life and Air Mini Planets Release Date Skylanders: Space Journey will release on XBOX One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and 3DS on TBA Development Activision's CEO, employees, and YouTube users have announced in that there will be a seventh game in production. No info has been revealed as of now, so they say on the first new Skylanders and all the features will be revealed. This game will also be shown at E3 TBA. Gallery 'Logos' Skylanders Seven Announced.png|Old logo Category:Skylanders Category:Upcoming Category:2018 Category:Variants Category:Games Category:Cyber Category:Space